Rosalina's Celestial Circus
by The Art Wizard
Summary: Come one, come all, to the Greatest Show in the Galaxy! Starring your host, Rosalina! A request by an anonymous user. Rated K-plus for tobacco use.


Rosalina's Celestial Circus

Miles above in the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom glowed a big bright light. Toadstool-shaped space ships zipped toward the bright light and revealed itself to be a giant circus tent; in front of it was an enormous sign that reads 'Rosalina's Circus! First show tonight!'.

A large crowd of Mushroom Kingdom residents gathered around to the entrance of a massive light-blue circus tent decorated with patterns of stars. And everyone walked into the tent, they were greeted with row-upon-row of seats. Each person picked their spot and sat down. Once the final person sat in their seat, the lights in the tent went out, spotlights dancing around the tent as a voice echoed throughout the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages. Welcome, one and all, to Rosalina's Celestial Circus!"

In a puff of galactic smoke, Rosalina, the watcher and protector of the Cosmos, was standing in an outer-space blue ringmaster outfit with a matching top hat and cigarette holder in her hands. The crowd cheered with Toads, Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piantas.

A fantastic fanfare with bright spotlights surrounded the woman as star-like sparks twinkled from her cigarette. "We humbly welcome you to our first ever show!" Rosalina the ringmaster greeted, "We hope you enjoy yourselves as we perform and entertain you all." With a huff of her magic cigarette, a giant cloud of smoke engulfed the circus and all kinds of performers like acrobats and magicians dancing around the circus's area.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the performers as Rosalina waved her cigarette holder and they all disappeared into thin air. "Let us begin!"

* * *

"For our first act, I'll humbly demonstrate what kind of show you'll all be experiencing tonight." Rosalina said as two Lumas showed up, carrying a Mega Mushroom. "Watch and be thrilled!" The Lumas throw the Mushroom and her and upon contact, she began to grow.

And grow.

And grow.

And grow.

She grew so big, the circus' top opened. She flew out the circus and into the starry blue skies of space. It didn't take long before a bright yellow light shined like the sun above the tent. The circus was in space, after all. Maybe it _was_ the sun.

No. it wasn't!

What everyone was looking at was the tip of Rosalina's cigarette. She flew further out so everyone can get a go view of her as she winked playfully to the crowd. The audiences 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the sight before them.

Rosalina couldn't help but giggle from all of this and decided to shrink back down so the circus can progress. However, something wasn't going to plan: She couldn't shrink back to her normal size.

In fact, she was still growing!

"Uh oh!" was all she could say as she was exceeding sizes a normal Mega Mushroom should. The crowd was wondering what was happening as they saw worrying about her unexpected continued growth.

The Lumas quickly grabbed a Mini Mushroom; Just in case anything like this were to go wrong. Using a Star Launcher, they shot the Ity-bity Fungus at the enlarged woman. The instant it touched her, she instantly shrank down to her original size.

Rosalina blushed as the audience pondered on what happened. She then tried to turn their attention to her. "Sorry about that minor setback, Ladies and Gentlemen. Now, on with the show!"

* * *

"For our next act, the Legendary Mario himself well stick his head inside a ravenous Piranha Plant!" The crowed applaud as Mario, the red-wearing plumber, walked onto the scene while a triumphant fanfare played for him.

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!" saying his signature quote as he got next to a rather ornery Piranha Plant; It angerly bit in Mario's direction, resulting in the audience gasping in the fear of their favorite mustached plumber getting injured or worse.

Rosalina waved her little cigarette holder, causing little star-shaped sparks to fly out the tip. "No reason to panic, Ladies and Gentlemen." She informed, "Mario is a trained professional! He's dealt with Piranha Plants twice as ferocious as this one."

"Silence everyone!" Ringmaster Rosalina commanded, "Mario needs complete silence to perform this trick."

The audience went quiet as Mario prepared himself for the trick. The Piranha Plant continued to bite at Mario as the plumber grabbed hold of the plant's snapping jaws. Mario pried its mouth wide enough for a human head to squeeze right in. The mustached man stuck his head in the carnivorous plant's orifice.

The crowd stared in awe as Mario performed the brave challenge.

CHOMP!

"YOUCH!"

The crowd gasped as they witnessed Mario receive a bad looking bite from a smaller but furious Piranha Plant right on his tookis. He jumped around yelping in pain. The audience slowly started to laugh at the plumber's expense. Even the Piranha Plant he was taming earlier was laughing at him.

Rosalina immediately ran up to Mario and helped pry off the snapping flytrap. Mario looked so embarrassed. His face was as red as his hat. Rosalina felt pity for him. But she couldn't help but wonder: Where did this second Piranha Plant come from? She certainly didn't remember being two. Something's not quite right…

Once the plant released its grip on Mario, Rosalina quickly stated, "Let's give a big round of applause for Mario!" She clapped her hands to encourage everyone else to cheer Mario up, only to get the opposite: they still laughed at the mustached plumber's embarrassing performance. "Mama mia…" he lowly grumbled.

* * *

Rosalina, with another puff of smoke, summoned a high-wire above the arena. "Our next performance will be the 'Man with Steel Nerves' Luigi as he does the death-defying high-wire walk. Blindfolded!" Luigi was then shown in the spotlight climbing up the pole to the high-wire. Once he got to the very top, he pulled a blindfold and covered his eyes with it.

"Like before, Ladies and Gentlemen: Luigi needs absolute silence to perform this trick." Inform Rosalina to the audience. She turns to Luigi, "Are you ready, Luigi‽" She shouted at the top of her voice, so Luigi could hear her.

"Ready!" Answered the Green Plumber.

Luigi, a little shaky but mustering all his courage, took his first step onto the high-wire. With every slow and steady step, he progressed down the wire. Everyone watching the event was speechless, including Rosalina. Luigi isn't known for his bravery. In fact, he's known for his _lack_ of courage. Everybody almost wanted to cheer as they witnessed Luigi reached the midway point.

SNAP!

"AAAHHH!"

The wire broke, and Luigi went falling! Everyone gasped at the sight of the green-wearing plumber plummeting to his doom! Rosalina immediately ran toward where Luigi was falling and caught him before he hit the ground. She sighed I relief seeing that she saved her friend. "Thank You!" Luigi praised Rosalina as he took the blindfold off and saw his rescuer.

Rosalina blushed furiously with embarrassment as she started to hear the audience talking among themselves. She heard them say things such as, "What kind of circus is this? It can barely keep itself intact!" and "First Rosalina's trick went wrong, then Mario gets hurt, now Luigi almost got killed? This is a horrible circus!" But still, something made Rosalina think: How on Earth did the wire break? It was grade-A stainless steel cable. There was no way it would has snapped under Luigi's weight. Something's definitely wrong here!

She put Luigi back on his feet and said, "A round of applause of Luigi, the 'Man with Steel Nerves'!" She began to clap to get the crowd to join it. But like before, they continued to talk among themselves and judge the condition of the circus. Luigi walked off, hanging his head in shame.

* * *

Yoshi then walked on to the little stage in the arena. He sported and black top hat, a tuxedo and the little black and white wand. Rosalina introduced, "Our next performance stars Yoshi as he achieves the age-old magic trick of pulling a space-bunny out of his hat!"

Yoshi took off his hat and twirled his magic wand over the rim. Rosalina sighed. 'There's no way this could go wrong.' she thought.

But of course, it did.

Instead of a cute, little space-bunny that came out of Yoshi's hat, a scary swarm of spooky Boos came out in a flurry! Everyone began to scream and shout as the ghosts zipped around. Rosalina was also scared out of her wits at the sight of the Boos. But not letting her fear get the best of her, she shouted to her Lumas, "The spotlights! Use the spotlights!"

The Lumas turned on the lights and all the ghosts disappeared into the ether. Yoshi was shaking from what had happened and ran offstage. Rosalina, once again, tried to calm down the situation. "Give it up for Yoshi!" She clapped her hands to make Yoshi feel better, but instead the audience was shouting at Rosalina. They were shouting "What are you trying to pull‽" or "What kind of sick game is this‽" Rosalina didn't know what was going on: First, her Mega Mushroom trick backfired. Then Mario got bitten by an unauthorized Piranha-Plant. And then Luigi almost fell to his death. Now Yoshi is pulling ghosts out of his hat. What was going on‽‽

* * *

The crowd, one by one, began to walk out the circus, causing Rosalina to speak out again. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I understand that there have been some technical difficulties. But I assure you we are trained professionals and keep in mind that accidents can still happen."

Some of the people were still walking out. Out of desperation, Rosalina huffed her cigarette and puffed a magical cloud that summoned an octet of trapezes that weren't as high from the ground as the high-wire. "One more chance, please." She asked, "This act will comprise of Princesses Peach and Daisy, who gladly volunteered to perform the acrobatic stunt of the traditional trapeze!"

The two princesses appeared, both wearing leotards for this occasion, with their respected colors. Once the crowd saw the princesses in their skin-tight outfits, they all ran back to their seats. Rosalina sighed in relief, "Thank the Stars!" she turns to the Girls, "Ready?"

"I'm ready!" Said Peach.

"I was **born** ready!" Said Daisy.

The two climbed up the ladders to the opposite side of the arena. Peach and Daisy jumped on to their respected swinging ropes and spun around in the air; Sometimes they would grab each other and swing each other around. The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' at their performance, all the while Rosalina prayed silently to herself that nothing would go wrong this time.

As she looked up at the princesses swinging around, she noticed what appeared to be a dark figure creeping up the ladder up to one of the trapezes. "What is that‽" She instantly turned to her Lumas, "Shine the light on that thing over there."

The star-children quickly gazed the lights onto the dark figure and, low and behold: Bowser Jr. was there with a pair of clippers to cut the trapeze off.

Everyone gasped as they saw the little Koopa Prince trying to ruin this performance. Peach and Daisy stopped in the middle of their performance to see what all the gasping was about. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi all ran out from backstage to see it themselves. Bowser Jr., on the other hand, was black-faced; motionless at the fact that he'd been caught in the act.

Rosalina's face turned red again, this time with anger rather than humiliation. She used her galactic magic to pull the Koopa from his position and right up next to her. "So, _you're_ the one who's been messing with my show!" She said bitterly.

"Yeah. So, what‽" Back-mouthed the little turtle monster, believing he still has the upper hand in this situation.

Rosalina became furious at that, something that she rarely showed. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone on the entire audience with the growing charade. How did you do that, anyway?"

Bowser Jr. scoffed, "With a growing spell my Papa taught me. Duh!"

Mario stepped in, "You also ruined my Piranha-Plant trick with that extra plant, didn't you?"

"No dip, Sherlock." Bowser Jr. said sarcastically.

"You snapped the cable, too! You could have killed me!" Luigi exclaimed, "Not to mention you replaced all of Yoshi's bunnies with Boos!" Yoshi nodded with an angered look on his face.

"Ah! You would have been fine." Jr. simply stated.

"And you were going to ruin _our_ performance too!" Princess Peach pointed out.

"Yeah!" interjected Princess Daisy, "What do you have to say for yourself‽"

Jr. stuck his tongue at them all, "Just practicing being bad, just like Papa tells me to do. Problem?"

"…Actually…"

Rosalina huffed her cigarette and puffed a smoke cloud that materialized into a star-cannon. "Since you like to ruin other people's plans. Let's see how you like it when _other people_ ruin _yours_!" She takes the young prince and puts him in the cannon.

"Hey! What are you doing‽" He shouted.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, for the Grand Finale!" Announced Rosalina. The crowd cheered as they shoved the turtle monster deeper into the cannon. Rosalina continued, "For our final act, we'll launch this 'brave' participant into deep space!"

"What‽ No! Don't do that!"

Rosalina lights the fuse with her cigarette.

"Hey! Are you listening‽‽ Hey!"

BOOM!

"Whoa-a-a-a-a…"

The young Koopa prince was blasted into the ethereal skies until he disappeared, followed by a little twinkle that vanished as soon as it appeared.

Rosalina sighed, "Good riddance."

The audience cheered at the justice brought upon Bowser Jr. The circus crew smiled at this. But what really surprised them was the crowd shouting "Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Rosalina grinned really big and turned to her friends, "Well, let's give them what they want!" She huffed once more and puffed one more cloud of smoke that engulfed the whole arena.

* * *

 **S'up, Everybody? I hope you liked this story. Forgive my absence; it's hard trying to juggle work, personal life and fan-fictions. This story was actually a request from a user who wishes to remain anonymous. If any of you want me to write a story, don't hesitate to send my a PM. I aim to please, after all. Oh! And one more thing: I'm still writing 'Nintendo World' and 'The Tales of Aaron the Riolu'. So, don't worry. I'll get back to them as soon as I can. Once again, thank you for reading, have a fantastic day and God bless you, my friends.**


End file.
